Der Schwur
by frostilyy und Iam Incognito
Summary: Legolas wird entführt und die Gefährten werden mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Jetzt schon R, werdender Slash (A/L), spielt nach dem Ringkrieg. Bitte R/R! *anfleh*
1. Prolog

**Der Schwur**

by frostilyy und Iam Incognito

Disclaimer: Nix ist uns wie immer. *schmoll*

A/N: Nach dem Ringkrieg. Wer darkfics beziehungsweise Folter nicht lesen kann, ohne kotzen zu müssen, sollte lieber SOFORT abhauen. JETZT!

An alle die noch da sind (hallooooo?!) : viel Vergnügen und bitte R/R!

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Prolog_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Legolas sah Ethuil an. Die Flammen des Lagerfeuers und die Schatten des Düsterwaldes tanzten auf dessen Gesicht. "Ich schwöre es," sagte Legolas._

_Ethuil lächelte. "Ich schwöre es auch."_

_Es war beschlossen._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Überall um Legolas herum wurde es gekämpft. Es war Abenddämmerung und die Orcs hatten die südliche Grenze angegriffen. Legolas und Ethuil waren von den Anderen abgetrennt, und die vielen Orcs, die immer mehr zu werden schienen, drängten auf sie ein. Es wurde immer schwerer sie abzuwehren. Legolas hatte von seinen Pfeilen und Bogen abgelassen und benutzte seine zwei weißen Kurzschwerter. _

_Da passierte es : Ethuil wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen und sank mit einem Aufschrei in die Knie._

_"Nein!" schrie Legolas. Er kämpfte noch wilder als vorher und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig bei seinem Freund zu sein. Sein Kurzschwert prallte mit dem eines Orcs zusammen und mit einer einzigen geschickten Bewegung seines anderen Schwertes war der Orc seinen Kopf los. _

_Verbissen tat Legolas sein Bestes um sich selber und Ethuil zu schützen. Aber ihm war klar, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde._

_Etwas bewegte sich in einem rasenden Tempo durch die Luft auf Legolas zu. Legolas duckte sich. Der Pfeil flog dort entlang, wo gerade noch sein Kopf gewesen war und bohrte sich in die Rinde der Eiche hinter ihnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Ethuil, der zu schwach war sich zu wehren, gepackt und weggezerrt wurde. Legolas schrie vor Wut und rappelte sich noch einmal auf. Mit erneuter Kraft schlug er auf die Orcs ein, die ihn von Ethuil trennten. Sie hatten von ihm abgelassen und konzentrierten sich darauf, Ethuil fortzuschaffen. _

_Wo sind die Anderen? dachte Legolas verzweifelt._

_Durch eine Lücke zwischen den Orcs hindurch konnnte er Ethuil sehen. Der Elb war auf dem Boden, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Entsetzen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Du weißt, was du tun musst, formte Ethuil mit den Mund. Du hast es geschworen._

_Eine Träne entrann Legolas. Die Welt schien erstarrt zu sein. Wie in Trance griff er zu seinem Bogen und spannte einen Pfeil. Er zielte, schloss die Augen und schoss._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bitte R/R! Danke!


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts. Wirklich nichts. Ehrlich.

A/N: Vielen herzlichen Dank an Camlost und Keeline für die freundlichen Reviews! Wir stehen ewig in eurer Schuld! An Keeline: die Folterszenen kommen noch, keine Sorge *g* ...

Übrigens: Wir sind ZWEI Personen. ZWEI. Frostilyy ist eine Person und Iam Incognito die andere. ZWEI überaus verrückte Hirne unter EINEM Benutzernamen. ;-)

Deswegen können wir auch nicht so häufig updaten, nur wenn wir beide Zeit finden zu schreiben. Entschuldigt das bitte und danke noch mal für die Reviews. 

GANZ WICHTIG: Arwen gibt es nicht. Sie existiert nicht. Elrond hat nur zwei Kinder; die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir. Und die Geschichte geht jetzt nach dem Ringkrieg weiter. Elrond ist nicht zu den Grauen Anfurten gegangen und die Gefährten haben sich in Rivendell (Bruchtal für die Deutschen, Imladris für die Elbischen unter euch) versammelt um die Vernichtung des Ringes zu feiern.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, reviewt und an all jene, die dies nicht tun: schämt euch!

Der Schwur - Kapitel 1

"Legolas," brummte Gimli, "reich mir mal Pilze."

Legolas reichte sie ihm und widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Teller. Mit einem lauten Knacks bis er von seiner Möhre ab.

"Also, meine Freunde," sagte Aragorn von seinem Platz neben Elrond, "was gedenkt ihr nun zu tun? Ihr Hobbits werdet nach unserer Zusammenkunft wohl wieder zu eurem beschaulichen Leben in Hobbingen zurückkehren, wie?"

Merry schluckte und sagte, "Na ja, ich denke schon. Obwohl mir zumindest das Leben ziemlich langweilig vorkommen wird, jetzt wo wir soviel getan, gesehen und erlebt haben."

Pippin nickte zustimmend.

Gandalf lachte. "Das ist das Blut der Brandybucks und Tooks, das in euren Adern fließt."

"Und Sie, Herr Zwerg?" fragte Frodo.

"Ich würde natürlich gerne die Minen Morias wieder für mein Volk gewinnen. Aber bei den Kreaturen die dort hausen, ist das wohl unmöglich. Vielleicht werde ich Legolas begleiten, wenn er mich erträgt." 

Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wohin wollt ihr mich denn begleiten, Herr Zwerg?"

"Willst du nicht nach Düsterwald zu deiner Familie gehen?" fragte Gimli.

Legolas erstarrte. "Entschuldigt mich, ich ... ich habe keinen Hunger mehr." Er stand auf und verließ hastig den Speisesaal. 

Die anderen im Raum sahen im verwundert und besorgt hinterher.

***

Der Pfeil flog trotz der Dunkelheit geradewegs ins Schwarze. Es war der Letzte. Legolas seufzte und ließ den Bogen sinken. Er machte Anstalten seine Pfeile von der Zielscheibe wiederzuholen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und setzte sich unter eine alte Eiche.

_Wenn sie nur wüssten ... _dachte Legolas niedergeschlagen. _Würden sie es genauso wenig verstehen wie meine Familie?_

Legolas sah zum Sternenhimmel auf. _Oh Ethuil ... wieso musste es nur so kommen?_

Ein Rascheln in der Eiche riss in aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er sah nach oben und erwartete einen Vogel zu sehen. Doch der Vogel war fast zwei Meter groß, trug einen langen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sein Gesicht bedeckte und fiel derzeit mit einem Messer in der Hand auf ihn herab.__

Geistesgegenwärtig umfasste er die Hand mit dem Messer, kurz bevor die schattenhafte Gestalt versuchte zuzustoßen. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, wie sie waren und starrten einander an. Legolas konnte wegen der Kapuze, die das Gesicht in Dunkelheit hüllte, noch immer nicht sehen wer sein Angreifer war. 

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schleuderte Legolas die Figur über seinen Kopf hinweg. Schnell raffte er sich auf und zog das Messer aus seinem Stiefel.

Legolas riss die Augen auf. Die Kapuze der Gestalt war nach hinten gefallen und gab nun sein Gesicht preis. „Ihr?" flüsterte Legolas fassungslos.

Sein Gegenüber verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als ob er den Klang von Legolas' Stimme nicht ertragen könnte. 

Die beiden Elben umkreisten sich, die Messer fest umklammert und ließen einander nicht aus den Augen.

Aus der Ferne hörten sie Rufe. Sie sahen gleichzeitig auf und spähten in die Dunkelheit. Mit ihren Elbenaugen konnten sie erkennen, wie mehrere bewaffnete Gestalten auf sie zuliefen. 

Legolas' Angreifer verengte die Augen und funkelte ihn böse an. Er holte aus und warf sein Messer. Legolas sah es aus den Augenwinkeln und duckte sich im letzten Moment. 

Blitzschnell verschwand die Gestalt im Wald.

Legolas blieb in der Hocke und atmete tief durch. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er mit einem wütenden Aufschrei das Messer in den Boden.

****

Das Abendessen war beendet und nun unterhielten sie sich. Legolas' rasches Entschwinden hatte sie verwundert und sie hatten beschlossen mit ihm am nächsten Tag zu reden.

Aragorn stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Er meinte, eine Bewegung am Waldrand zu sehen, aber er konnte nicht genau ausmachen was dort war. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Lord Elrond?" Der angesprochene Elb blickte auf und sah ihn an. „Ist dort draußen etwas?"

Elrond trat zu ihm ans Fenster. „Jemand kämpft." Er sah genauer hin und guckte Aragorn alarmiert an. „Das ist Legolas!"

Kurz darauf rannten sie nach draußen Richtung Übungsplatz. Jetzt wo sie näher waren, konnte auch Aragorn die langen blonden Haare Legolas' erkennen. Er und sein Angreifer standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber und starrten einander gebannt an. 

Als die Beiden die Rufe der Gefährten vernahmen, drehten sie ihre Köpfe ruckartig zu ihnen um.  Der andere Elb warf plötzlich sein Kurzschwert durch die Luft auf Legolas, der sich gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte. 

Der Angreifer ergriff die Flucht. 

Legolas schrie zornig auf und rammte frustriert sein Messer in den Erdboden.

Aragorn erreicht Legolas als Erster. „Legolas?" fragte er zögernd. 

Legolas stand auf und starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an. Nun waren auch die restlichen Gefährten angekommen.

„Wer war das, Legolas?" fragte Merry neugierig. 

Legolas zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und zog sein Messer aus dem Boden, sah sie müde an und ging an ihnen vorbei. 

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. So langsam wurde es Zeit mit seinem alten Freund zu reden. 

Also, Leute, da unten ist so ein Knopf, da steht „GO" drauf. Klickt drauf und schreibt was Nettes, ja? Büdde, büdde, büdde!

Und noch mal zur Erinnerung: wir sind zwei Personen!


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, verklagt uns nicht, wir haben eh kein Geld.

A/N: Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Keeline: Wer der Angreifer ist und was für Probleme Legolas zu Hause hat wird sich noch rausstellen. Das Ganze spielt kurz nach dem Ringkrieg in Bruchtal. Und auf die Frage wen Aragorn findet, wo doch Arwen nicht existiert ... wir haben doch A/L Slash in die Zusammenfassung geschrieben, oder nicht? * nachguck* Yup ... hoffentlich schreckt dich das jetzt nicht ab ...

Yvanne: Die Folter kommt noch, nur Geduld!

Vielen Dank auch an Stoffpferd, Silber, Demetra und Janazuul!

Kapitel 3

Es war Nacht.

Eine dunkle Gestalt schlich den Korridor entlang. Mondlicht erleuchtete den Gang, der zu Legolas Zimmertür, dessen Rahmen mit elbischen Zeichen und Symbolen verziert war, führte. Ganz Bruchtal schlief. 

Darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu machen, öffnete er langsam die Tür und trat in den dunklen Raum. 

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren. Legolas murmelte im Schlaf etwas Unverständliches. 

Die Gestalt brachte ein langes Messer aus der Tasche, wo auch ein Seil verweilte, seines Umhangs hervor. Geschmeidig ging er zum Bett. Er holte aus, um mit dem Handgriff des Messer gegen Legolas Schläfe zu schlagen. 

Plötzlich blinzelte Legolas. 

Einen Moment lang starrten Beide einander an. Die dunkle Gestalt ließ die Waffe heruntersausen, doch Legolas konnte das Handgelenk seines Angreifers im letzten Moment greifen und es kurz vor seinem Kopf zum Halten bringen. Es gab ein kurzes Handgemenge, wobei ein Kerzenständer vom Nachttisch zu Boden fiel. Beide fielen kopfüber vom Bett und schließlich schaffte es der Angreifer Legolas zu überwältigen. 

Schwer atmend stand er auf und betrachtete den ohnmächtigen Elben. Er lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht hinein, aber keine Schritte näherten sich.  

Erleichtert nahm er sein Seil und fesselte Legolas. Er warf sich den reglosen Körper über die Schulter. 

Mit einem selbstzufriedenem Lächeln, dass man nur halb unter seiner heruntergezogenen Kapuze sehen konnte, verschwand er aus Bruchtal, genauso lautlos, wie er auch gekommen war.

Aragorn öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte ins Zimmer.

"Legolas?" fragte er.

Sein Blick schweifte über das zerwühlte Bett, den leeren Nachttisch und blieb an dessen Kerzeständer hängen, der nun auf den Boden lag. Abgebrochenen Wachsstücke waren über den smaragd-grünen Teppich verstreut. Legolas war nicht zu sehen.

Sofort realisierte Aragorn, was passiert sein musste. 

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er aus dem Zimmer.

Als Legolas erwachte, war es später Nachmittag. Er lag, die Arme an den Rücken gefesselt, in einer kleinen Lichtung auf dem Waldboden. Benommen sah er auf.

Sein Entführer saß ihm gegenüber an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, und aß Lembas. Er hatte ein Messer, warf es immer wieder hoch und fing es wieder, ohne seinen Blick von Legolas abzuwenden.

Legolas stöhnte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er einen Kater hätte.

Der Entführer hatte nun zu Ende gegessen und betrachtete sein Opfer nachdenklich. Legolas kannte seinen Entführer nur all zu gut. Es waren immer noch dieselben blauen Augen und dieselben markanten Gesichtszüge. Er war nur ein wenig älter geworden.

Legolas sah stumm zu, wie der andere Elb auf ihn zuschritt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, hütete sich aber Angst zu zeigen.

Der Elb hockte sich vor ihm hin und riss ihn grob nach oben. Er hielt das Messer drohend an Legolas' Hals. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen wiedersehen," sagte er spöttisch.

Langsam, fast spielerisch, strich er mit dem Messer über Legolas Wangenknochen, seine Schläfe und wieder zurück zur Pulsschlagader am Hals. Legolas widerstand der Versuchung, mit seinen Augen der Messerspitze zu folgen. Die Genugtuung wollte er seinem Entführer nicht verschaffen. 

„Warum?" fragte Legolas mit ruhiger und fester Stimme.

„Warum?" Sein Gegenüber schnaufte verächtlich. Er vergrub seine Hand in Legolas' Haaren und riss dessen Kopf nach hinten. Der ältere Elb beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte ihm mit unheilvoller Stimme zu: „Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Er stieß Legolas zurück auf den Boden. „Spar dir deinem Atem für später auf. Wenn du schreiend und um Erlösung flehend vor mir kniest."

REVIEWEN! BITTE! * anfleh* Wer das nicht tut, der sollte sich was schämen ... 


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Nix is uns. Wie immer.

A/N: Danke für die vielen Reviews! Nach einigen Streitigkeiten sind wir endlich mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig geworden. Wir hoffen es gefällt euch und an Yvanne : die Folterszenen fangen hier an...

Achtung, hier kommen einige extreme Zeitsprünge vor! Und die einleitende Folterszene (in anderen Worten, es ist R)!

Kapitel 3

_Zwei Tage später ... _

Nach einer vergeblichen Suche kam Aragorn zu dem Schluss, dass sich Legolas nicht mehr in Bruchtal befand. Kurzerhand beschloss er mit Gimli (welcher sich nur widerwillig bereiterklärte, sich auf ein Pferd zu setzen)  nach Düsterwald zu reiten, um Thranduil von dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Derzeit machten sie kurz Rast.

„Gimli, alter Freund, was glaubst du erwartet uns in Düsterwald?"

Der Zwerg sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Legolas ist immer ausgewichen, wenn ich ihn auf seine Familie oder sein Zuhause ansprach."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer auch immer Legolas entführt hat, falls es so geschehen ist, hat bestimmt etwas mit dem Angreifer des vorherigen Abends zu tun. Aber wer könnte Legolas denn verschleppen wollen?"

Gimli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht erfahren wir ja in Düsterwald mehr. Lass uns weiterreiten."  

Aragorn lächelte. „Was Legolas wohl sagen würde, wenn er hören würde, dass _du_ vorschlägst zu reiten."

_Eine Woche später ..._

Der Raum war dunkel und groß. Zwar brannte Licht- eine kleine Anzahl von Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt waren. 

Aber etwas stimmte mit diesem Licht nicht. Gut, es war da, aber es war nicht wirklich hell, nicht im wörtlichen Sinne. Und es verwirrte eher, statt irgend etwas erkennen zu lassen, wie leuchtendes Wasser, das um dunkle Inseln floss. Was er sah, sah er nicht wirklich, sondern erriet es mehr. Die steinernen Wände, die Risse darin, alles schien surreal.

Legolas spürte etwas in der Nähe.

Etwas Uraltes und längst Vergangenes.

Nur ein Schatten, der aber dennoch furchteinflößend war.

Legolas hatte als Kind vielen Geschichten gelauscht. Eine davon erzählte von dem unaussprechlich Bösen, welches einst im nun verlassen Turm Dol Guldur weilte. 

Legolas schauderte. Könnte dies ...?

Die große Holztür, der einzige Fluchtweg, wurde mit einem Knarren geöffnet. Jemand betrat den Raum leisen Schrittes.

„Acharn," sagte Legolas. 

Hasserfüllt funkelte der Elb Legolas an. „Mörder," zischte er.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig. 

„Du hast ihn umgebracht," flüsterte Acharn. Ein irres Glänzen lag in seinen Augen. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Er kam langsam auf ihn zu. Das Messer, das  Legolas bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte, blitzte im Kerzenschein auf. Acharn beugte sich runter zu Legolas' Ohr und flüsterte gefährlich leise: „Ich möchte dich schreien hören ..."

Zur Betonung seiner Worte schlitzte er mit einer schnellen Bewegung Legolas' Hemd auf. 

Sanft strich Acharn mit dem Messer über die Brust des anderen Elben. Die Klinge war kalt und auf Legolas' Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.

Acharn lehnte sich zurück und blickte seinem Opfer tief in die Augen. Er führte seine Waffe runter zu Legolas' Bauch und schnitt mit einem kräftigen Ruck quer über dessen Oberkörper.

Legolas schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Hellrotes Blut erschien an der Wunde und er konnte fühlen, wie die warme Flüssigkeit sich seinen Weg über den Bauch bahnte. 

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und es brannte höllisch.

Acharn sah verächtlich auf ihn herab und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Das Echo der aufklatschenden Hand hallte in den Ohren des jüngeren Elben wieder.

Legolas Kopf schnellte zur Seite und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Mit der Zunge ertastete er die wunde Stelle an der Innenseite seiner Wange und schmeckte den rostigen Geschmack seines Blutes.    

Die Hände Acharns ergriff ihn am Kragen und zogen ihn brutal auf die Beine. Bevor Legolas seinen Peiniger ansehen konnte, holte dieser schon aus, um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem Kinnhacken gegen die harte Wand zu schleudern.

Benommen sank er daran runter auf die Knie. Er versuchte sich wieder zu fassen und aufzustehen, doch eine Hand auf seiner linken Schulter verhinderte dies. 

Als das Messer in seine Haut einstach spürte er es zuerst nur, nahm es wie von Fern wahr, aber dann fühlte er einen gleißenden Schmerz. Legolas konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als das Messer längliche Einschnitte in seinen Rücken riss.

Zärtlich strich Acharn ihm seine Haare hinters Ohr, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte: „ Das ist erst der Anfang."   

Bitte reviewen!


	5. Kapitel 4

Der Schwur

A/N: Also, da sind wir wieder, nach langer Verschnaufpause. Ohne groß rumzulabern, geht's weiter...

Kapitel 4

Thranduil, der König Düsterwalds starrte auf Aragorn und Gimli herab, einen unleserlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Der Schein der Fackeln, die den finsteren, aber imposanten Thronsaal beleuchteten, spielte auf seinem blassen Gesicht. 

„Ich habe keinen Sohn namens Legolas."

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Aber My Lord ... Ihr habt Legolas doch zum Rat Elronds geschickt. Er ist euer Sohn!"

„Legolas ist kein Sohn von mir."

Gimli warf Aragorn einen verwirrten Blick zu. 

„Da ich aber weiß,"  fuhr der König fort, „dass ihr eine lange Reise hinter euch habt, seid ihr eingeladen, für einige Zeit als meine Gäste hier zu verweilen."

Aragorn lächelte, aber ihm war klar, dass sie es beide nur allzu gern hätten, wenn der Waldläufer und der Zwerg so früh wie möglich fortgingen.

„Ich danke euch, für dieses großzügige Angebot, aber wir können nur eine Nacht rasten. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang reiten wir weiter."

Thranduil nickte. „So sei es."

***

Gimli grummelte und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Er schaute auf Aragorn, doch der blickte nur angestrengt an die Wand. Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Gute Nacht, " sagte Gimli. Er erhob sich, stapfte aus dem Zimmer und legte sich schlafen. 

Knarrend öffnete sich langsam die Tür. Ein Düsterelb betrat den Raum. Er hatte güldene Haare und eindringliche Augen, die Aragorn geradezu durchbohrten. 

Der Waldläufer hatte bereits sein Schwert in der Hand. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?"

„Man nennt mich Hennais," der Fremde schloss vorsichtig die Tür, „ Sohn Thranduils. Aus welchen Gründen erkundigt ihr euch nach Legolas?"

„Ich bin einer der Gefährten des Ringes. Euren Bruder und mich verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft. Er ist verschwunden und nun sind mein Freund, der Zwerg Gimli und ich auf der Suche nach ihm."

Hennais blickte kurz nachdenklich durch das Fenster und setzte sich neben den stehenden Aragorn.

„Sein Verschwinden ist nicht verwunderlich. Nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen, die vorgefallen sind … Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Legolas fortgegangen ist."

„Er ist nicht freiwillig gegangen. Man hat ihn entführt."

Hennais sah auf. „Seid ihr sicher?" In seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis und auch ein wenig Furcht. 

Aragorn setzte sich ebenfalls, hielt jedoch Abstand. „Das Zimmer war verwüstet. Am Abend zuvor wurde Legolas angegriffen. Ich bin mir sicher; das war nicht freiwillig."

„_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea," flüsterte Hennais und erbleichte. „Acharn … _Mani___ nae lle umien?"_

***

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort war. 

Zeit schien keine Bedeutung in dieser Dunkelheit zu haben, in einer Welt, die für ihn nur noch aus Schmerzen und zeitweiliger Einsamkeit zu bestehen schien. 

Acharn war nicht immer so gewesen. Früher, bevor Ethuil gestorben war, war er ein guter Elb gewesen, stets zu einem Lächeln bereit. Er war fast wie ein Vater für Legolas gewesen, wo doch seine wirklichen Eltern so gut wie nie Zeit für ihn hatten. 

Das war nun vorbei. 

Ein Sterblicher wäre schon vor Tagen dahingeschieden. Doch Elben heilten schnell. Es wurde als Gabe, als Geschenk angesehen, welches die Menschen beneideten. Inzwischen war sich Legolas nicht sicher, ob es nicht ein Fluch war.

Es gab in Mittelerde keine Rasse die Elben so sehr hasste wie Saurons. Acharn hatte sich Orcs angeschlossen, die mit großem Vergnügen an der Folter des Elben teilnahmen. 

So auch nun. 

Legolas kniete auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken zur Raummitte, und sah nicht auf. Er konnte Blut in der Luft riechen  – sein eigenes – und er hätte sich übergeben, wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte. Er wurde an den Schultern niedergehalten, von klauenartigen Händen, die zerstörten, verstümmelten Wesen gehörten. 

Legolas konnte einen Schauder nur schwerlich unterdrücken, als er daran dachte, wie Orcs einst zustande kamen. Wie man Elben verschleppt hatte und sie gefoltert hatte, bis ihr Licht erlosch und sie zu den garstigen, bösen Kreaturen wurden, die Orcs waren. 

Würde das auch sein Schicksal sein? 

Der Raum war noch immer von den Kerzen erleuchtet. Als er noch Zeremonien und Feierlichkeiten mit ihnen verband, hatte er sie gemocht. Er hatte mehrere in seinem eigenen Zimmer gehabt und sie nachts angemacht, wenn der Düsterwald seinem Namen alle Ehre machte. 

Nun fing er an Kerzen zu verabscheuen. Sie gaben dem Raum etwas Unheimliches, dass mit dem Bösen, dass ohnehin schon an dem Ort schlummerte, neue Kraft zu geben schien.

Legolas zuckte ruckartig zusammen, als die Peitsche auf seinem Rücken niederschlug. Blut triefte durch seine Kleidung und der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten; es durchfuhr ihn wie heißes Feuer. 

Er öffnete den Mund zum Schreien – es war ihm egal, dass er damit eine Schwäche Preis gab, egal, dass er damit zugab, dass es ihm wehtat – doch kein Laut drang heraus. Seine Kehle war rau und trocken und er konnte nicht sprechen, geschweige denn schreien. Legolas unterdrückte die Tränen, die aus seinen zusammengepressten Augen zu entrinnen drohten und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. 

Nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt fielen Wassertropfen zu Boden, in einem regelmäßigen Abstand. Er konnte deutlich hören, wie sie auftrafen. Er hatte solchen Durst … 

Er hörte, wie die Peitsche nochmals durch die Luft zischte und spannte sich automatisch an. 

Wieder fuhr die Peitsche auf ihn nieder, und wieder spürte er, wie der Schmerz in Mark und Bein drang. Es tat höllisch weh. 

Einer der Orcs sagte was in der Schwarzen Sprache, die anderen lachten arglistig. 

Ein Fuß trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Seite. Er fiel mit einem Keuchen zu Boden. Bevor er sich fassen und wieder aufrappeln konnte, flogen Fäuste und Stiefel auf ihn ein. Er war so erschöpft, er konnte sich nur hin und her winden, als seine Rippen unter all den Tritten und Schlägen zu brechen schien. 

Legolas wünschte sich nichts anderes, als dass es endlich aufhörte, dass alles ein Ende nahm…

Das war's.

Elbische Übersetzung:

Ed' i'ear ar' elenea … = Bei dem Meer und den Sternen …

Mani nae alle umien? = Was hast du getan? 

Ja. Genau. Na ja, mehr oder weniger.

A/N: SORRY! Die Schule hat uns aufgehalten. Aber jetzt sind wir ja wieder da. Verzeiht ihr uns …? 

frostilyy (extra KLEIN!): Ich möchte immer noch Traubensaft haben!

iam incognito (auch klein … ich bin übergelaufen): frostilyy … *geduldig* Ausgewachsene Männer (in diesem Fall auch Zwerge) trinken lieber Wein oder Bier als Fruchtsaft, egal wie hochkonzentriert er ist.

frostilyy: Ausgewachsene homosexuelle Männer stehen mehr auf F.S.!

iam incognito: Gimli ist weder homosexuell noch, anatomisch gesehen, ein Mann.

frostilyy: Egal. Scheiße … haben wir eigentlich die Läuse weggemacht??

*beide gehen nachschauen*

*erleichterung macht sich im raum breit*

iam incognito: Glücklicherweise haben wir die peinlicheren Ideen entfernt … *hüstel*

R/R!


End file.
